Things said by or about Chief Judge Dan Francisco
Dredd: "The man's an actor!" Narrator: "He regrets his criticism immediately. Francisco is a decent Judge. Not his fault they've turned him into a vid star." 2000 AD prog 1628. ---- Judge Dan Francisco (to camera): "I'm just hearing that an explosive device has been found at the Pals Club on 9th! If the bomb squad doesn't get there in time I may have to defuse it myself." Small child: "Thank Grud for Dan Francisco!" 2000 AD prog 1629. ---- Newsreader: "Within weeks The Streets of Dan Francisco was the city's top-rated show. Fan mail poured in — crime scenes could become mobbed — but the handsome Judge coped with it all with engaging good humour —" Judge Dan Francisco (to camera): "To those citizens, male and female, who have offered proposals of marriage, many thanks. But remember — my only true love can be the law." 2000 AD prog 1631. ---- Judge Dan Francisco: "Joe... I hope I can call you Joe..." Judge Dredd: "I'd prefer it if you didn't." 2000 AD prog 1632. ---- Bradley Jinks: "They were only muties, for Jovis's sake! Francisco knows the score! That's why he got elected! 'Course it is! He sees them for the subhuman scum they are! Killing them was no worse than stepping on a bug! He's gotta see that!" 2000 AD prog 1649. ---- Narrator: "Despite his years as the city's most popular lawman, Chief Judge Francisco is not given to self-delusion. Many in the Department consider him a joke, a cardboard Judge, a trained monkey performing tricks for public consumption. Indeed, he is well aware that only luck, a peculiar conjunction of circumstance, has propelled him into this office. But now that he is here — despite all expectations — he is determined to perform this, his greatest role, with style. Fairness, integrity, intolerance of injustice — those will be the hallmarks of his administration." 2000 AD prog 1657. ---- Chief Judge Dan Francisco (under the influence of SLD 88): "It's Martin Sinfield who makes the wheels turn. If anyone deserves to be Chief Judge, it's him. Me, I was never more than the figurehead, the front man. That I could have had the conceit to believe I was up to the job! Pathetic! It makes me hang my head in shame." 2000 AD prog 1680. ---- Judge Dredd: "It will require a man with vision, commitment and a strong sense of justice to set things right again. That man is you. It was always you. It will be again." 2000 AD prog 1693. ---- Judge Hershey: "And Francisco?" Judge Dredd: "He's okay. He's fine. He's not you, of course, but he's shaping up quite well — now we've put the Sinfield episode behind us." Judge Dredd Megazine #307. ---- Chief Judge Dan Francisco: "So we're agreed, fiscal demands require a tax on the unborn." 2000 AD prog 1743. ---- Chief Judge Dan Francisco (resigning): "Let's not kid ourselves. I have presided over the worst disaster in our history. I missed every opportunity to prevent it. I allowed our city to be turned into a slaughterhouse, a dead zone. Three hundred and forty-seven million and they're still counting — three hundred and forty-seven million. On any scale it is a record unworthy of this office. My decision is irrevocable." 2000 AD prog 1789. Category:Quote